The Animation Awards 2018
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Join Scarlet (from Star Darlings) as she hosts The Animation Awards 2018, featuring many famous cartoon characters and other special guests as they present awards, performances, and also the prestigious golden honors in animation. This is not a list or author note story; will be multiple chapters. I don't own anything.
1. Nominations

**A/N: This story takes place in Christmas 2018, sadly replacing my originally planned Christmas crossover in 2018. A traditional trope that started in Christmas at the Wayne Manor of Gotham City, the story is hosted once again by Scarlet (Star Darlings), also featuring many cartoon characters and special appearances presenting nominated songs and award-handing presentations. Based on the prestigious Academy Awards, but representing more with animated films and shows. (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, only my personal nominations)**

**The first chapter will be nominations announcement only with my own selective choices with my own animation categories, and the second and final chapter will be the presentation. THIS IS NOT A NON-STORY. This is not intended to be a list or author note story. This will be a two or three-chapter long story, the main awards split into two parts.**

**NOMINATIONS**

**Best Animated**** Picture  
****Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, Early Man, Incredibles 2, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse,  
Isle of Dogs, Napping Princess, Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Grinch, Smallfoot**

**Best Animated Director  
****Brad Bird, Incredibles 2; Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse;  
Wes Anderson, Isle of Dogs; Yarrow Cheney and Scott Mosier, The Grinch; Karey Kirkpatrick, Smallfoot**

**Best Animated Actor  
****Eddie Redmayne, Early Man; Bryan Cranston, Isle of Dogs; John C. Reilly, Ralph Breaks the Internet;****  
Benedict Cumberbatch, The Grinch; Channing Tatum, Smallfoot**

**Best Animated Actress  
****Hynden Walch, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies; Hailee Steinfeld, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse;****  
Selena Gomez, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation; Brina Palencia, Napping Princess; Cristina Vee, Blame!**

**Best Animated Supporting Actor  
****Bill Bray, Ice Dragon: Legend of the Blue Daisies; F. Murray Abraham, Isle of Dogs;  
Chris Niosi, Napping Princess; ****Pharrell Williams, The Grinch; Common, Smallfoot**

**Best Animated Supporting Actress  
****Ruby Barnhill, Mary and the Witch's Flower; Kathryn Hahn, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation;****  
Mary J. Blige, Sherlock Gnomes; Rashida Jones, The Grinch; Zendaya, Smallfoot**

**Best Animated Screenplay**** 1  
****My Entire High School Sinking Into the Sea, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse,****  
Isle of Dogs, The Grinch, Smallfoot**

**Best Animated Screenplay 2  
****Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, Pokemon the Movie 20: I Choose You!,****  
Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions: The Movie - Take on Me, The Ark and the Aardvark, Sherlock Gnomes**

**Best Animated Webseries  
****Too Loud!, Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, RWBY, Om Nom Stories: Super-Noms, Star Wars: Forces of Destiny**

**Best Animated Production Design  
****All I Want for Christmas is You, Peter Rabbit, Early Man, Incredibles 2, The Grinch**

**Best Animated Cinematography  
****Peter Rabbit, Early Man, Incredibles 2, Sherlock Gnomes, The Grinch**

**Best Animated Costume Design  
****All I Want for Christmas is You, Early Man, Napping Princess, The Grinch, No Game No Life: Zero**

**Best Animated Film Editing  
****In This Corner of the World, Incredibles 2, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, The Grinch, Smallfoot**

**Best Animated Makeup  
****Early Man, No Game No Life: Zero, Cinderella the Cat**

**Best Animated Sound Mixing  
****In This Corner of the World, Peter Rabbit, Incredibles 2, The Grinch, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse**

**Best Animated Sound Editing  
****In This Corner of the World, Peter Rabbit, Incredibles 2, The Grinch, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse**

**Best Animated Visual Effects  
****Peter Rabbit, Early Man, Mary and the Witch's Flower,****  
Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Ralph Breaks the Internet**

**Best Animated Original Score  
****Michael Giacchino, Incredibles 2; Yoko Shimomura, Napping Princess; Danny Elfman, The Grinch;****  
Daniel Pemberton, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse; Heitor Pereira, Smallfoot**

**Best Animated Original Song  
****Go!, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies; The Triumph, RWBY: Volume 5; Follow the Stars (Hoshi Wo Tadoreba), Little Witch Academia;****  
Stronger Than I Ever Was, Sherlock Gnomes; A Place Called Slaughter Race, Ralph Breaks the Internet**

**Best Animated Boys Cartoon  
****Spongebob Squarepants, Milo Murphy's Law, Star Wars Rebels, The Adventures of Kid Danger, The Loud House**

**Best Online-Streaming Girls Series  
****The Magic School Bus Strikes Again!, A.I.C.O: Incarnation, Little Witch Academia,****  
LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale, Spirit Riding Free**

**Best Animated Girls Cartoon  
****Tangled: The Series, Hotel Transylvania: The Series, Mysticons, Regal Academy, DC Superhero Girls**

**Best Animated Online-Streaming Boys Series  
****Voltron: Legendary Defender, Skylanders Academy, Dreamworks' Trollhunters, All Hail King Julien, Castlevania**

**Best Live-Action Girls Series  
****I Am Frankie, Andi Mack, Bizzardvark, Knight Squad, Raven's Home**

**NEW: Best Girls' Anime  
****Dragon Pilot: Hisone to Masotan, Comic Girls, Darling in the FRANXX, Highschool DXD Hero, Mitsuboshi Colors**


	2. Part 1

**A/N: This is based on and inspired by the Oscars. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, but my own story idea.**

**P.S.: All winners are selectively randomized, but nominations remain the same. RIP Stephen Hillenburg.**

**PART 1**

**THE DOLBY THEATRE**

Everyone, from live-action to animation, were taking their seats as the award show was going to start. Big, small, short, tall, many celebrities and animated characters alike were all there, including those nominated, those not with some surprise guests, those presenting, and those even there for the entertainment, joy, laughter and anticipation on what's in store for them in the Animation Awards.

Speaking of which, 2018 was the 90th Anniversary of the Animation Awards, giving memoriam and honor to many animated films throughout history. And throughout the show, montages of many animated genres appeared on screen to represent the very best of animation.

Once everyone was settled, the awards had finally started, where a montage of animated films throughout the past 90 years was shown.

_Live from the Dolby Theatre at Hollywood & Highland, it's The Animation Awards! Ladies and gentlemen, here's your host, returning from last year's awards, Scarlet!_

The Star Darlings character comes in, waving and greeting everyone on-stage and to the audience, receiving large applause in the process, and she was wearing a women's tuxedo for the awards show.

"Greetings from Hollywood and to all of you here, thank you for inviting me back here for the second time in a row, it's an honor to be here and meeting new and old beautiful and wonderful women, men and all characters big and small, congratulations to all of you, we're all here at the Animation Awards. Some of you will be leaving tonight with an Animation Award, what can be better than that?", said Scarlet, receiving applause by the audience.

The starling continues her introductory speech at the award show giving thanks to the audience and to those making her grand return to the award, as well as giving details and jokes about this year's Animated Picture nominees, and even making a joke about the Animation Awards statue prop on the left side of the stage; which, by it's stature, shine and both diamond and gold color, takes the form of a cartoon (wearing a golden tux) that stands formally looks like the Oscar with no sword.

Nevertheless, Scarlet also announces a contest that whoever gets the shortest acceptance speech of the night, he/she would get a brand-new motorcycle that would cost a retail price of $16,999, presented by Asia Argento (from Highschool DXD Hero), while a Price is Right theme was playfully heard.

As Scarlet did the rest of her introduction, she also related to the contest that if there is a tie with the shortest speech, the motorcycle would be given to Bill Bray's Ice Dragon character Nicholai, to which many people in the audience laughed as Nicholai was seen snickering in laughter happily.

"Let's start things off, here to present the first award, please welcome last year's Animated Supporting Actor winner, Ralph Fiennes' Alfred Pennyworth from The LEGO Batman Movie!", the host introduced, before leaving the stage.

But before the first acting category was presented, there was a montage that showcased some of the most memorable winners in Best Animated Supporting Actress in the Animation Awards history, including previous winners like Geraldine Page's Madame Medusa in The Rescuers, Verna Felton's Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland (1951), Debbie Reynolds' Charlotte from Charlotte's Web (1973), Catherine O'Hara as Sally in The Nightmare Before Christmas, Ashley Peldon as Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance, Sandra Bullock as Miriam in The Prince of Egypt, Renee Zellweger as Vanessa from Bee Movie, Alyssa Knight as EVE from WALL-E, Christen Mooney as Aisling in The Secret of Kells, Katie Crown as Tulip from Storks, and recently Alanna Ubach as Mama Imelda in Coco.

Then when the montage was over, Alfred comes on the stage to present the first award.

"Some of the most memorable and legendary animated performances in film history came from those who won the Animation Award. And the category of Animated Supporting Actress. Each of the icons in the past, set a daunting standard of excellence, one that each of tonight's nominees met with her performance. Here are the nominees for Animated Actress in a Supporting Role."

Those Supporting Animated Actress nominees were;

**Best Animated Supporting Actress  
****Ruby Barnhill, Mary and the Witch's Flower (e.g. Mary reunites with Peter)  
Kathryn Hahn, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (e.g. Ericka confesses her love for Dracula)  
****Mary J. Blige, Sherlock Gnomes (e.g. Irene's conversation with Juliet)  
Rashida Jones, The Grinch (e.g. Donna's true meaning of Christmas to Cindy)  
Zendaya, Smallfoot (e.g. Meechee communicates with Peter)**

Alfred then said, "And...the Animation Award goes to...", opening up the envelope for the category and looking at the ballot, "...Oh, would you look at this. We have a tie.", before stating, "I beg my pardon, we've never had some of these ties every now and then.", the audience chuckling before he proceeds, "Well anyways, the first award goes to...", and reveals the first winner, "...Zendaya, Smallfoot!"

Zendaya's Smallfoot character Meechee, surprised, got up and hugged her father The Stonekeeper and even gave her boyfriend Migo a short kiss before she goes up to the stage to get the award. Furthermore, she has her acceptance speech, thanking her friends, family and crew of Smallfoot for making this a dream come true.

Once she leaves the stage with her award, Alfred comes back center stage as he continued, "And the second award goes to...", revealing; "...Kathryn Hahn, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation!"

Kathryn Hahn's character Ericka van Helsing, got up from her seat, kissed Dracula, hugged Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and fellow monster friends Frankenstein, Griffin, Wayne and Murray, as she went up to the stage to get her award. Once again, she gives thanks to her friends and crew of Hotel Transylvania 3, before leaving the stage as well along with Alfred at last.

At that time, Scarlet appears on the right side of the stage, first stating in a joke the speech lasted 1 minute and 30 seconds, then saying a hilarious joke about the Spider-Verse, and lastly introduced Emily Jones from LEGO Elves, and Lincoln Loud from the Loud House, as the audience applauds.

The LEGO Elves girl and Loud House character then comes on stage, as Emily Jones said after everyone finished applauding, "Lincoln and I are so aware and appreciated of the incredible people who work hand-in-hand with animation to help them create characters that embody the story. Obviously, some of us need a lot less help than others."

"The creativity in those who are animation directors, and sometimes even makeup and hairstyling experts, play such an important part of so many animated films in 2017, even those that are live-action/animation hybrids to say the least. Here are the year's nominations for achievement in animation and _makeup_.", said Lincoln Loud.

Those Animated Makeup nominations were;

**Best Animated Makeup  
****Early Man (Will Becher, Merlin Crossingham and Marnik Loysen) (e.g. Dug, Lord Nooth)****  
No Game, No Life Zero (Satoshi Tazaki and Atsuko Ishizuka) (e.g. Shuvi, Corone Dola)  
Cinderella the Cat (Alessandro Rak) (e.g. Mia, Angelica)**

Emily Jones goes ahead with opening the envelope and reading the ballot, "And the Animation Award goes to...", revealing the winner with Lincoln Loud in unison, "...Early Man!"

The animator designers and directors recipients for Early Man got up from their seats, celebrate by kissing their wives and hugging their friends, and go on the stage to get their awards. They then congratulate to the crew of Early Man and also to the people at Aardman Animations, before giving their thanks and leaving the stage with Emily Jones and Lincoln Loud.

Afterwards, a clip from The Little Mermaid where Ariel sang Part of Your World, was shown. The footage then ends as the audience saw Ariel come on stage as the announcer said;

_Ladies and gentlemen, 1989 Animation Award winner for Best Animated Actress, Jodi Benson's Ariel!_

The audience heavily applauded as the legendary Disney princess came on stage and said; "Thank you all so much for bringing me here. First of all, I am here because me and my fellow princesses have been invited due to all our work on Ralph Breaks the Internet. And I remember, almost 30 years ago, I was here when my film won Best Animated Picture, The Little Mermaid, and I even won an Oscar for my performance. Even though I'm not looking older as time goes by, the Animated Academy has been with us for decades, and yet we remain legendary and immortal for generations to come. Anyway, these next artists continue their tradition of bringing imagination, innovation, beauty and unique styles to the screen, by creating designs, or even outfits too that would make those characters the best they can be. Here are the nominees for Animated Costume Design."

The Animated Costume Design nominees are;

**Best Animated Costume Design  
****All I Want For Christmas is You (Bob Lizarraga) (e.g. Mariah, Grandpa Bill, Bud)  
Early Man (Anne King) (e.g. Dug, Goona, Lord Nooth)  
****Napping Princess (Satoko Morikawa)  
The Grinch (Eric Guillon) (e.g. Grinch, Cindy Lou Who)  
No Game, No Life Zero (Satoshi Tazaki) (e.g. Shuvi, Jibril)**

"And...the Animation Award goes to...", Ariel said before reading the ballot after opening the envelope, revealing; "...Napping Princess!"

The costume designer of Napping Princess, like the other winners so far, hugged her fellow crew members and friends, as well as Kokone from the same film hugging her, going up on stage as she gets her award.

After she said her thanks to the cast and crew of Napping Princess and congratulating them, she then leaves the stage with Ariel once she was done her acceptance speech.

The second montage shown afterwards focused on the epic genre, including Disney, Dreamworks, Illumination, Blue Sky, and even some anime films to top it off.

Scarlet once again appeared and also talked to the audience as she comments on the epicness of the animated montage, as well as making some jokes on upcoming animated hits like Frozen 2 and The Angry Birds Movie 2.

The startling then welcomes director Wes Anderson and Miss Fiona Felicity Frizzle to the stage, this time with two envelopes for two animated award categories.

"Evening.", greeted Frizzle, saying to Anderson, "Oh, and congratulations on your nominations."

Wes Anderson thanks, "Thank you.", as the audience applauded before the director continues, "We live in a time where now more than ever, all of us need to understand the importance, artistry, and belief of what is real, what is authentic, and what is accurate."

"That is why online-streaming programs, girl-oriented and either live-action or animated, are considered revolutionary with such vital roles for their stories of truth with animated characters, visually-stunning worlds, and powerful storytelling that can cut through clutter and noise, and would help shape an understanding of what these worlds can accomplish.", spoke Felicity Frizzle.

The director of Isle of Dogs introduces, "Here are the nominees for Best Online-Streaming Girls Series."

**Best Online-Streaming Girls Series  
****The Magic School Bus Strikes Again! (Richard Weston, Patrick Worlock and Brenda Wall)  
A.I.C.O: Incarnation (Kazuya Mirata and Phil Raeymaekers)  
Little Witch Academia (Yo Yoshinari and Yoshihiro Fujisawa)  
LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Kalvin Lee, Michael Toft Adelholm and Robert Fewkes)  
Spirit Riding Free (Aury Wallington and Beth Sleven)**

"And the Animation Award goes to...", said Fiona Felicity Frizzle, opening up the envelope and then saying the winner; "...Little Witch Academia!", now marking it as the first anime to win in this category!

Akko, Diana, Amanda, Lotte and Sucy all cheered with the applauding audience, as the recipients of the award, as well as bringing Akko, Diana and Amanda, proceed to go up to the stage after they hugged, shook hands, and even with Akko kissing Lotte and Sucy, and Amanda kissing Diana, both simultaneous moments only for a second.

The two recipients of LWA then said their congratulations and thanks to the cast and crew of the show, also acknowledging all the people at Trigger Animation. Akko even got to have a say thanking her friends at the Luna Nova Academy back home as she cried tears of joy whilst Amanda and Diana felt proud for her, finishing off the speech as they and the two recipients left the stage.

The two presenters go back to center stage as Fiona Felicity Frizzle states; "And now, here are the nominees for Best Girls Anime."

**Best Girls Anime****  
Dragon Pilot: Hisone to Masotan  
Comic Girls  
Darling in the FRANXX  
Highschool DXD Hero  
Mitsuboshi Colors**

Wes Anderson says, "And the Animation Award goes to...", opening up his given envelope and reading the ballot, "...Darling in the FRANXX!"

As the audience applaud, Zero Two, Ichigo, Kokone, Miku and Ikuno all cheered as the five got up from their seats, while Hiro and the other four boys with them follow them, as they all hugged, kissed and celebrated while they were going up the get their award. This was now the second Animation Award the company Trigger would take home, the other being Little Witch Academia they just got for Online-Streaming Girls Series. They all had their speeches in a not overlong fashion, giving thanks to everyone before they, and the two presenters, went off.

_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Johnny Depp's Sherlock Gnomes!_

The titular gnome character comes on stage on the far left, as he said to everyone; "The first nominee for tonight's Best Animated Original Song is from my movie named after me, Sherlock Gnomes, which takes place after Gnomeo & Juliet, and tells the story of both me and Watson's great adventures with the fellow Gnomeo and Juliet, as we go on a whole mystery case to save the gnomes from the evil clutches of Moriarty. Written by Mary J. Blige, multi Animation Award nominee Elton John, and Bernie Taupin, this song also embraces empowerment and courage that may lie inside everyone, but also struggling through the ups and downs of life that make you stronger. And now, to perform Stronger Than I Ever Was, please welcome the lovely Irene Adler played by Mary J. Blige, whose actress has been nominated for both Animated Supporting Actress and Animated Original Song this year."

As he left the stage, the stage dimmed as the first Animated Original Song started, with Mary J. Blige's Irene Adler performing;

**Irene: Do I look like I need ya? I'm super deluxe, new improved, better shape, better off, stronger than I ever was,  
Whispers tell a lie, starts a rumor, makes you cry, it's out there poster size, it's no secret, you're no prize,  
****I'd never ever take you back, I'd walk on fire and broken glass, this is the time, I'm here to stay, I never really liked you, I never really liked you anyway...****  
**

**Just remember little man, the best I had are finally staying, you're so down, I'm so up, stronger than I ever was,  
I turn you on, I turn you off, let's get nothing I don't love, you got nothing that I need, losing you has set me free, yeah,  
****I'd never ever take you back, I'd walk on fire and broken glass, this is the time, I'm here to stay, I never really liked you, I never really liked you anyway...**

**Back-up singers: You know you're not messing with me, no, no, you're not messing with me (2x)...**

**Irene: Get on out of no man's land, gonna set you straight, gotta understand, I'm the queen B because, I'm stronger than I ever, stronger than I ever was!**

**Back-up singers: ****You know you're not messing with me, (Irene: No...) no, no, you're not messing with me... (Irene: Oh, no, no, no...)  
****You know you're not messing with me, no, no, you're not messing with me... (Irene: I'm so much stronger...)  
****You know you're not messing with me, (Irene: No, no...!) no, no, you're not messing with me...  
****You know you're not messing with me, no, no, you're not messing with me...****  
**

**Irene: ****I'd never ever take you back, I'd walk on fire and broken glass,  
This is the time, I'm here to stay, I never really liked you, I never really liked you anyway...**

As the song Stronger Than I Ever Was ended, the audience applauded for this performance as Irene satisfyingly thanked everyone without saying a word.

The third montage, after this performance, showed focus on the horror genre, even those that has some of the most frightening, nightmarish or disturbing scenes in animation. It may have scared some of the audience silly or frightened, but all the others stayed until the very end of that montage.

After this, the awards host Scarlet came back on stage as the audience applauded, who first throws shade on the horror montage of the Animation Awards' 90th Anniversary, saying jokingly, "Freakin' fireballs. That montage should make us stay up until 3 in the morning.", as the audience laughed, as the starling promises the rest of the montages will not be scary at all. Nonetheless, she also gave a fact about the Animation Awards' first ceremony taking place in New York and giving the first Animated Picture to Steamboat Willie; and finally introduced the next two presenters, Suzu Hojo from In This Corner of the World, and Mary from Mary and the Witch's Flower.

The two anime movie characters went on stage with two category envelopes while the audience applauds, and Mary states, "Sound has a huge impact on a movie-going experience."

"And sound editors create and prepare all sound elements for eventual mixing.", Suzu continued.

The young girl says, "Well, different from what musicians do, though. Which both our acting is actually perfect the way it is."

"Thank you, Mary.", complimented Suzu, "The only difference is that these guys are nominated for Oscars for it. Here are the nominees for achievement in Animated Sound Editing."

**Best Animated Sound Editing  
****In This Corner of the World (Kenji Shibasaki) (e.g. shrapnel, explosions, cooking, rain, gunfire, etc.)  
Peter Rabbit (Robert Mackenzie and Andy Wright) (e.g. dynamite, running, food, traps, etc.)  
Incredibles 2 (Ren Klyce and Coya Elliott) (e.g. superpowers, explosions, Jack-Jack's powers, etc.)  
The Grinch (Dennis Leonard and David Acord) (e.g. gadgets, Who-Hash cans onto wagon, horns, snowballs, etc.)  
****Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (Geoffrey G. Rubay and Curt Schulkey) (e.g. webs, glitches, Spider-Ham beating Scorpion, etc.)**

Mary then announces, "And the Animated Award goes to...", opening her envelope, looking in the ballot and revealing the winner, "...Incredibles 2."

Both sound editors for the film, do the usual with the other winners being called up as everyone cheered for them. Even Dash cheered the loudest since his family's film won the award. As they got up to get their awards, they congratulate the cast and crew of Incredibles 2, thanking the sound editing team before leaving off stage.

The two presenters return to center as Mary continued, "And now, here are the nominees for achievement in Animated Sound Mixing."

**Best Animated Sound Mixing  
****In This Corner of the World (Simon Ellegaard, Jonathan Abarca and Hisafumi Tsuzuki) (e.g. air raid on Kure)  
Peter Rabbit (Kevin O'Connell, Robert Mackenzie and Andy Wright) (e.g. tree burrow explosion)  
Incredibles 2 (Doc Kane, Michael Semanick and Nathan Nance (e.g. saving the Everjust)  
The Grinch (Gary Rizzo, Juan Peralta and Cheryl Nabin) (e.g. Grinch stealing Christmas)  
****Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (Tony Lamberti, Howard London, Michael Semanick and Brian Smith) (e.g. Prowler pursuing Miles)**

"And the Animation Award goes to...", Suzu announced, reading the ballot after opening the envelope, revealing; "...Incredibles 2!"

As usual, the three sound mixers for the Pixar film have come up to recieve their awards after hugging and kissing their loved ones, while the Incredibles cheered loudly as the rest applauded for them. Recieving their awards, they acknowledge the sound crew, cast and other crew members before leaving with Suzu and Mary.

The fourth montage that was shown, was now focused on the comedy genre, which made almost everyone laugh after their frightened experience with the horror montage, giving some great jokes from animated movies from Disney, Dreamworks, Illumination, Blue Sky, and even some anime films to name some. Let's just say the audience may have laughed their heads off, but not in a literal manner.

Next, as always, Scarlet comes back after the montage and said, "How's that for a startastically extreme funny bone you have after experiencing a nightmare for three minutes?", making everyone laugh, as the starling continues by notifying the magic of animated movies that has never failed to entertain and excite us with their everlasting stories and tales for coming generations, but not before making a chocolate joke when she finished.

She then announces the next two presenters, Mavis and Dracula, as the two Hotel Transylvania characters went on stage formally.

"Good evening. Me and my dad are two of the Hotel Transylvania characters that you've been hearing about, but also two memorable characters that you've known for years so far.", Mavis spoke to the audience.

Dracula confesses, "Actually, in all these years of making the Hotel Transylvania film series, I think the name Drac suits me right. Dracula sounds fine to me too, obviously. That has been puzzling in my head for the past six years now.", as the audience laughed, "Real big deal there."

"We are also of Transylvanian descent, just as a notification.", Mavis said, "Right, dad?"

Drac nodded, "Yes, yes. And I suppose it could be found on a map, huh? We can call our hotel as one of the top 10 easiest places to find in the world.", as this joke cracks up the audience as they laughed some more.

"And like everyone in this room, and everyone watching or listening, we are dreamers. We grew up dreaming of one day working in the movies. Dreams are the foundation of animation, and also of course, Hollywood itself. And dreams are the foundation of America.", Mavis said.

The memorable vampire father resumes, "And so...to all the dreamers out there, we stand with you.", everyone applauding for this speech for a few moments, "And now, the nominees for achievement in Animated Production Design.

**Best Animated Production Design  
****All I Want For Christmas is You (Mahesh Holla and Bob Lizarraga) (e.g. town, Mariah's home, park)  
Peter Rabbit (Roger Ford and Lisa Thompson) (e.g. garden, art studio, toy store)  
Early Man (Matt Perry and Gavin Lines) (e.g. valley, bronze city, arena)  
Incredibles 2 (Ralph Eggleston and Tim Evatt) (e.g. Metroville, New Urbem, Incredibles' new home, Edna Mode's mansion)  
The Grinch (Colin Stimpson, Paul Mager and Edwin Rhemrev) (e.g. Whoville, Grinch's Mount Crumpet home, Cindy's home)**

"And the Animation Award...goes to...", Mavis announced, opening the envelope for the winner ballot, "...The Grinch."

The three production designers for The Grinch movie then were called up, while the cast of The Grinch cheered for them with the applauding audience. They accept their awards, said their acceptance speeches, and left the stage with Mavis and Dracula.

_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Samantha Ireland's Nora Valkyrie!_

The RWBY character Nora comes from the right side of the stage where she said, "The next nominee for Best Animated Original Song was composed for the fifth volume of the animated webseries RWBY by songwriters Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams, which to be fair, RWBY is now the first webseries to be nominated for Animated Original Song.", before making a quick statement, "Man. No wonder our webseries was disqualified for strange reasons four years ago with our song Shine back in Volume 2. It was my jam!", and saying after the audience laughed for her joke, "In the webseries, team RWBY gradually reunites together after dealing with dark and troubled times for each of them during their journey, and it's about how we stand back up after the darkest of times and fighting against the greatest evils that oppose us. This song proves to have these themes of confidence, strength, doubtness, and most of all, triumph. And now, to perform The Triumph, please welcome four of the best people I've ever met, Lindsay Jones' Ruby Rose, Barbara Dunkelman's Yang Xiao Long, Arryn Zech's Blake Belladonna and Kara Eberle's Weiss Schnee!"

As the member of team JNPR leaves the stage, the stage dimmed as the second Animated Original Song started with a rock n' roll tune, team RWBY performing with spotlights on the four;

**Ruby: Back to the fairytale, (Yang: Back to the show,) Blake: Back to the wall, (Weiss: And there's nowhere to go,)  
****Ruby & Yang: Hopeless and desperate, (Blake & Weiss: All paths adverse,) RWBY: Things looking bleak and they're 'bout to get worse!**

The stage lights burst into brightness as we saw Jeff Williams playing electric guitar solos as the instrumental.

**Ruby & Yang: Helpless and doomed and there's no way to win, (Blake & Weiss: Goals unachievable, fate running thin,)  
****Lost and forlorn, impossible odds, (That's when you'll learn you've been messing with gods...)  
****Ruby: Send in your Grimm, (Yang: Tear off my limb,) Blake & Weiss: Strike me with bolts of lightning, (RWBY: I...won't...die...!)  
****The battle seems unwinnable! (But all we need is a miracle!) We're going up, we'll never be denied...!**

**RWBY: Now wish away the dismal days, can't bring back what is gone, won't waste more tears on yesteryears, instead we'll carry on!  
We'll win, for sure, we will endure, and though our goal is far, we'll be the ones to touch the sun, triumph will be ours!**

During Jeff Williams' guitar solo, the four members of team RWBY were really rocking it out like a concert during their performance to the instrumental, while many audience members were following along with the rhythm, clapping and stomping in tune.

**Ruby: Nowhere to run now, (Yang: No time to grieve,) Blake: No other choices, (Weiss: It's die or believe,)  
****Ruby & Yang: Not backing down, (Blake & Weiss: We're standing at last,) RWBY: Defeat and dejected ARE THINGS OF THE PAST!**

**Ruby & Yang: This is the moment, This is the day, (Blake & Weiss: This is the place, and we came here to stay,)  
****Yeah, I'm a girl but I'm also a gun, (That's it, I'm deadly, you'll never outrun!)  
****Ruby: Strike down my friends, (Yang: I'll never bend,) Blake & Weiss: Right to the end, I'm fighting, (RWBY: Glorified...!)  
****And though it's predictable, (We're heading for the pinnacle!) We'll never stop, we're headed towards the sky!**

**RWBY: Now wish away the dismal days, can't bring back what is gone, won't waste more tears on yesteryears, instead we'll carr****y on!  
We'll win, for sure, we will endure, and though our goal is far, we'll be the ones to touch the sun, the triumph WILL BE OURS!**

The RWBY song ended, receiving a enormous applause from the audience.

Ruby celebrated, "Thank you!", as she, Yang, Blake and Weiss hug together while Jeff Williams nodded in thanks to the audience.

After this second performance, the next clip shown was from Aladdin, where Aladdin sang A Whole New World to Jasmine. The footage then ends as the audience saw Aladdin himself enter the stage.

_Ladies and gentlemen, 1992 Animation Award winner for Best Animated Actor, Scott Weigner's Aladdin!_

Everyone clapped as the legendary Disney character walked to the front of the stage, where he was presenting the next award like Ariel earlier.

"Thanks, everyone. A great director, like Ron Clements and John Musker on my titular film Aladdin, had taught us that any form of animation can go in many different ways. Theatrically, virtually, or the one we're also honoring tonight, television. Regardless of it's animation company, channel, or even any film eligible in it, a great animated show conveys a set of stories that speaks to the one condition we all share. The animation condition. Here are the nominees for Best Boys Cartoon."

**Best Boys Cartoon Series  
****Spongebob Squarepants (Stephen Hillenburg, for the episode Doodle Dimension)  
Milo Murphy's Law (Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh, for the episode The Phineas & Ferb Effect)  
Star Wars Rebels (Simon Kinberg, for the episode Family Reunion & Farewell)  
The Adventures of Kid Danger (Dan Schneider, for the episode Game of Drones)  
The Loud House (Chris Savino, for the episode Fool Me Twice)**

Aladdin said, "And...the Animation Award goes to...", as he opens the envelope to reveal the winner, smirking, chuckling, and smiling in delight, "Well, what do you know? It's Spongebob."

Spongebob cheered as he helps his longtime friend and creator of his show, Stephen Hillenburg, escort to get his award, while the audience clapped loudly for the Nickelodeon mascot, since the lovable yellow sponge (which I do love so much) has won multiple times, in a winning streak for a few times. His show lost before a couple times to other nominated selectively-honored special animated films such as The Wind Rises, The King and I (1999), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005) and Shrek years before, yet mostly his show won all other years it was nominated in this category.

When the creator of Spongebob gave his speech to the audience and thanks everyone for this honor for making Spongebob one of the best winning cartoons in Animation Award history. He also gives note to Spongebob's 20th Anniversary next year, in which he hopes that Spongebob will be acknowledged in 2019, before the beloved creator leaves off with Aladdin following.

Just before the next category was presented, another montage featuring previous Animated Supporting Actor winners was shown, including previous winners such as Mel Blanc as many characters in several Looney Tunes productions and even Gay Purr-ee, Bill Melendez as Snoopy in a few Peanuts productions, Gregg Berger as Odie in Here Comes Garfield, Garfield in the Rough and Garfield: His 9 Lives; Tim Curry as Drake in The Pebble and the Penguin, James Woods as Hades in Hercules (1997), Kevin Spacey as Hopper in A Bug's Life, Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2, Mark Hamill as Joker from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider in Tangled, John Goodman as Sulley in Monsters University, and recently Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth in The LEGO Batman Movie.

When the second acting montage finished, the announcer said;

_Ladies and gentlemen, last year's Animated Supporting Actress winner, Alanna Ubach's Mama Imelda!_

The Pixar character went to the stage with the award envelope as she said, "These next artists brought a distinct humanity to their characters and their stories. Their dexterity and ability to provide dimension and strength to their entire cast, the impression they left elevated each film, each experience. Here are the nominees for performance by an Animated Actor in a Supporting Role."

Those supporting actors were;

**Best Animated Supporting Actor  
****Bill Bray, Ice Dragon: Legend of the Blue Daisies (e.g. Nicholai talks to Leif about faith and believing)  
F. Murray Abraham, Isle of Dogs (e.g. Jupiter's details of Dog Zero (Spots))  
Chris Niosi, Napping Princess (e.g. Morio talks to Ancien in Kokone's dream)  
Pharrell Williams, The Grinch (e.g. Narrator describes Grinch's sad past)  
Common, Smallfoot (e.g. Stonekeeper sings Let It Lie)**

"And the Animation Award...goes to...", Mama Imelda said as she opens up the envelope, looks at the ballot, and simply announced, "...Chris Niosi, Napping Princess!"

Surprised while everyone else (including the other nominated Animated Supporting Actors) applauded, Chris Niosi's Napping Princess character Morio, got up and hugged his girlfriend Kokone and the director of Napping Princess, as he ran up and hugged Imelda when he got his award.

Morio makes a grateful, proud and endearing speech for everyone involved in the making of Napping Princess, as well as his fellow cast and crew members including Kokone, and gives thanks to everyone in the theatre before he left with Imelda off the stage.

The fifth montage shown for the 90th Anniversary focused on the drama genre that featured dramatic and powerful animated movie moments that could be strengthening, heartbreaking, or elevating to the audience. Those moments would also help shape the films' stories and relationships between characters (either between heroes or heroes against villains) into higher momentums.

Scarlet returns to the right side of the stage by first asking how the ceremony was turning out which recieved satisfied applause for the response and then announcing the next presenters, being the Spider-Men cast of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, including Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy, Peter B. Parker, Spider-Man Noir, Peni Parker, SP/DR and Spider-Ham.

The entire audience clapped again as the seven Spider-Man characters entered the stage, with Miles, Gwen, Peter B., Noir and Spider-Ham wearing their Spider-Men suits, Peni Parker wearing an formal gown for the awards, and Miles, Peter B., Noir, SP/DR and Spider-Ham only wearing bowties for the occassion.

"Great to be here and to be together again.", Peter B. Parker said to the audience and also to his fellow Spider-Verse friends.

Gwen Stacy told Peter, "Yeah, it's great. I'm also heard of my nomination for Animated Actress, so I celebrated by inviting you guys here."

"Thanks a lot for that.", Spider-Ham said gratefully, "One time I was nominated for an award back home, the room was full of anthropomorphic animals like me.", the audience laughing.

Spider-Man Noir asked his friends, "Uh, I hate to be the bear of bad news, but why are Spider-Ham and SP/DR wearing a bowtie instead of a tux?"

"They couldn't find the right sizes.", Spider-Ham one-lined causing the audience to laugh again, while SP/DR beeped in response.

Miles pointed out, "Well, no designer could do theirs in time, it's a last-minute dress-up."

"Still give them credit though.", added Gwen Stacy.

Peter B. Parker states, "Good effort for trying."

"This isn't for the costume designers, obviously. They already did that award over an hour ago.", Spider-Man Noir noted.

Peni Parker nods, "Yeah. But I have to admit, their gown design was very impressive.", twirling slowly to test her formal gown.

"Let's stick to the main focus here, okay?", politely says Miles to his friends before he told the audience and cleared his throat, "This next award is for the animated television series whose demographics represent girl power and somehow proves that brevity is the soul of wit."

Peter B. Parker continued, "Here are the nominees for Best Animated Girls Series."

**Best Animated Girls Series  
****Mysticons (Sean Jara and Matt Ferguson)  
Hotel Transylvania: The Series (Mark Steinberg and Robin Budd)  
Tangled: The Series (Chris Sonnenberg and Shane Prigmore)  
Regal Academy (Iginio Straffi and Joanna Lee)  
DC Superhero Girls (Lauren Faust and Shea Fontana)**

"And the Animation Award goes to...", Gwen Stacy said as she opens the ballot, hoping; "Don't say Cars 3, don't say Cars 3...", and reveals, "...Mysticons."

The four Mysticons Arkayna, Zarya, Emerald and Piper all jumped out of their seats and cheered as both showrunners of Mysticons got up whilst the audience applauded, had short time with their significant others like the other winners before the two and the four Mysticons went up the stage to the six (or seven if you count SP/DR) Spider-Verse characters and receiving their awards from Peter B. Parker.

As the two creators of Mysticons made their speech, Arkayna, Zarya, Emerald and Piper even got to have a say about their work on the show and even thanked those who contributed it, including Nickelodeon (which Spongebob won for the same studio), and also acknowledged the other four nominees in the category.

Once the two creators and the four Mysticons left off-stage, the Spider-Verse characters gathered back to the center.

"Here are the nominees for Best Animated Webseries.", Miles Morales announced the next award.

**Best Animated Webseries  
****Too Loud! (Nico Coladeo and Birkner Rawlings)  
Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Allison Craig and Winnie Chaffee)  
RWBY (Kerry Shawcross and Koen Woeten)  
Om Nom Stories: Super-Noms (Arthur Merkulov and Semyon Voinov)  
Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (Brad Rau, Jennifer Muro and Dave Filoni)**

Peter B. Parker, after the nominees were showcased for the Animated Webseries category, said, "And the Animation Award goes to...", opening the ballot and revealing after a slight reaction, "...Oh my sweet heavenly gosh! RWBY!"

The four members of team RWBY, similar to the Mysticons earlier, cheered in excitement during applause while the two showrunners of RWBY left their seats as the six went up for their two creators' awards. Even Nora, Jaune, Ren and even Yang's mother Raven (the former cheering out loud) were clapping proudly for them.

The creators of RWBY had their speeches given out for the audience, notifying on how hard they were when making new volumes for the show and making the story continue from onward. The two also congratulates everyone for awarding them for this year on Volume 5, despite them not winning since 2014 with Volume 2.

"Also, thank you all so much to those who are big fans of our webseries RWBY. This is our THIRD win so far, the last times back in 2013 and 2014 with Volumes 1 and 2. Me, Yang, Blake and Weiss have worked so hard making you guys enjoy our show so far with the most satisfying and entertaining moments, or even maybe the biggest twist we've had so far.", Ruby said at one point during their speeches.

Yang spoke, "I'm so proud for my sister. I just wanna thank my mom Raven, who has been in the show's last two volumes, and yes, to thank everyone else for giving us enpowerment and courage in this show. I hope you guys enjoy the coming volumes in the future."

"And they say main LGBT ships aren't canon in this show yet? Well, we say we are full of pride in the community. Monochrome, Burning Rose, Bumblebee, White Rose, and Pollination FOREVER! And winning the Animation Award has given us more freedom and strength than ever since we won back in 2014's awards four years ago. And to those who are in love and are part of the LGBT community, this is for the people!", Blake and Weiss said to the audience, raising their holding hands in the air, making the applause clap out loud.

Ruby finished, "Lastly, I would want to thank our friends and families on making this show expansive and groundbreaking more than ever. And we give thanks and good luck for Too Loud, Hanazuki, Om Nom Stories and Star Wars, our fellow nominees being nominated this year in this category. Rooster Teeth is growing more and more successfully with many upcoming projects in the future. Gen:LOCK, Nomad of Nowhere, Red vs. Blue, Camp Camp, we hope they will accomplish achievements in the future, and THANK YOU, ANIMATION ACADEMY!", the audience clapping for team RWBY and the two showrunners louder than earlier.

The four members of team RWBY and the two recipients then left the stage after receiving the awards, while the six (or seven) Spider-Verse characters follow them off-stage.

"Thank you, Animation Academy! This has been Spider-Ham, signing off...for now.", the cartoonish Spider-Verse character said, making the audience laugh their heads off (not literally again).

_And now, please welcome Will Arnett's Slade Wilson!_

The supervillain of Teen Titans Go! To the Movies enters from the right side of the stage, as he said when the applause subsided, "Thank you all so much for letting me be here. The film I'm in is nominated after all, thanks to the Teen Titans. For this moment, this next song focuses on a rap-like melody of teamwork, unity, heart and how the power between individuals impacts everyone in this room. Our third nominated Animated Original Song is from the movie I'm in, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies...this song acts as a ballad or _battle song _that best describes the five main Teen Titans, led by Robin, in a funny yet somehow epic nutshell. The movie explores Robin's obsessive passion on making a movie based on himself, but as the story progresses, there has been a growing threat which may involve me, Slade, in the film where I plan to use a mysterious weapon; but it also focuses on themes involving following your dreams, fighting for the things you love most and more importantly, learning to be yourself, even without a movie based on you. Here to perform Go!, please welcome Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven."

Slade left the stage, then the stage dimmed for the third time as the third Animated Original Song nominee started performing, showing the five main Teen Titans Go! characters on stage as they started rapping for their song.

**Teen Titans: ****Go, Teen Titans, Go! ****Go, Teen Titans, Go! ****Go, Teen Titans, Go! Go, go, go, go, go, go!**

**Cyborg: T-double E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, we the real heroes taking down the big menace!  
Teen Titans: Teen Titans know, Teen Titans flow! (Robin: When there's real trouble, baby,) Teen Titans Go!  
****Go, Teen Titans, Go! ****Go, Teen Titans, Go! ****Go, Teen Titans, Go! ****Go, Teen Titans, Go!****  
**

**Beast Boy: Beast Boy can turn straight up into an animal, (Cyborg: Animal?) (Stargirl: Animal?) Yes, any animal!  
Boom, pow! Yeah, I'm a kitty now! (Teen Titans: Ohhh!) Check out my kitty, meow!  
****Starfire: The star, the fire, the live, the wire, the alien princess in my alien attire,  
The energy blasts, the supersonic speed, (Teen Titans: Is she down with the Titans?) Oh, the yes, indeed!**

**Cyborg: Boo-yah, boo-yah, got my cannon blasters, Cyborg, whoo, baby, Mr. High-Tech Master!  
(Teen Titans: Wha-wha-wha-what-what?) Mr. Meatball Disaster! (Teen Titans: Wha-wha-wha-what-what?) Mr. Boom Boom Blaster!**

**Teen Titans: Teen Teen Titans, The Titans, Teen Titans! ****Teen Teen Titans, The Titans, Teen Titans! (2x)**

**Robin: Boom with the smoke, bombs and Birdarangs, bo staff hitting, steady doing my thang,  
Robin Robin the leader, Robin Robin in charge, (Cyborg: Show 'em your baby hands!) No, Robin Robin's are large!  
Cyborg: (spoken) Robin, for real man, those some super small baby hands, (Robin: (spoken) No, they're not! Whatever, just keep going, just keep going!)  
Teen Titans: ****Go, Teen Titans, Go! ****Go, Teen Titans, Go! ****Go, Teen Titans, Go! ****Go, Teen Titans, Go!**

**Raven: Raven is here to drop it on you even harder, there's no darker than me, I'm as dark as can be!  
Check it, Azarath Metrion Z-Z-Zinthos, teleportin', magical powers, we adios...!**

**Teen Titans: ****Teen Teen Titans, The Titans, Teen Titans! ****Teen Teen Titans, The Titans, Teen Titans...! ...Teen Teen Teen, T-Teen Titans, GO!**

Everyone clapped when the song ended again, as the five Teen Titans smiled in happiness from the applauding response.

"Thank you all! Thank you!", Robin and Starfire bowed.

Beast Boy celebrated, "We are getting lit! Teen Titans in the house!"

"The best of luck to the other songs!", Raven respected.

Cyborg lastly added, "And, we'll save room for dessert!", as speakers came up from his mechanical body with dance magic on, the five Teen Titans celebrating by dancing after this performance they made.

The curtains close as the announcer said;

_Please stay tuned. We'll be having a 15 minute intermission. Have fun, and we hope you're having a wonderful time at the Animation Awards!_

And so ends Part 1 of the Animation Awards 2018.


End file.
